The First Sun
by croixisdaddy
Summary: The first sun that Tsuna met was not Reborn. It was someone who always watched him from afar, treated him silently, gave him pats that he secretly craved and lent a shoulder for him to cry. In which there is actually a proper school nurse that cares. Nurse-OMC (Fong x OMC)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First published in AO3. Apologies for wrong use of grammar and incorrect facts. Please correct me if there are some mistakes, it would be very much appreciated! I feel rusty when writing this since I have not written for years, but I got struck with inspiration and here it is. A nurse-OMC. I hope he will receive alot of love.

* * *

The first sun that Tsuna met was not Reborn.

He remembered how the bullying used to be so much worse, even to the extent of him receiving physical injuries. Naturally, Tsuna being the himself, he did not want to inconvenient the school nurse and often treated the injuries on his own.

(Of course he lied to his mother about the source of his injuries - "I was clumsy!" "I tripped down the stairs kaa-san.." Though he was sure that Nana saw through them but decided to let him go with it, seeing her usually frail son to be so determined to not make her worry caused her to relent. )

This cycle continued on, until the school nurse just happened to stumble onto a scene of bullies beating up the poor brunette who grimaced and held his voice because he knew the bullies loved it when he shouted helplesly- (because no one will help him) or so he thought.

Tsuna heard a sharp, shuddering gasp which went unnoticed by the others,through the spaces between the bodies of the students surrounding him, he could see a lean figure, hidden by a long white coat and- wait, is that person walking towards us..?

"Stop, STOP! What do you think are you doing!?"

It was a man's voice. Tsuna's brain registered through the haze of pain as he curled himself into a ball once the beatings stopped, though he was slightly surprised as he assumed that the newcomer was a woman.. seeing that he saw long, sandy brown hair that reached his mid-back.

He heard shoutings as his consciousness fade away, though he remembered feeling arms enveloped around him and a faint smell of the spring's sun. 'So warm..' he thought, finally letting himself to close his eyes and hold onto the single warmth that reached out to him for the first time.

-sun'sspringsocheesylmaosorry-

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he was greeted with a sight of light amethyst eyes, the man's face was graced with furrowed eyebrows in worry, his lips pursed but that soon changed once he realised that Tsuna was awake, who in turn was staring at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Ah, you're finally awake! I was so worried.." The nurse smiled softly, helping the brunette when he moved to sit up. There was silence between them as the nurse settled to sit on a stool next to the bed Tsuna was resting on, a gentle smile on his lips. "Never have I ever thought that I would stumble on a bullying case on the first day I work here!" He started lightheartedly.

Tsuna flinched, feeling guilty as if he was the one at fault- and the man noticed this. "Ah! It's definitely not your fault. Honestly, kids these days are very scary.. Just what on earth are on their mind? Just look at you.." He had a sad look, but not a pitying look. Tsuna noted, that he was looking at Tsuna with understanding in his eyes.

"What's your name?" The man asked, pushing his tied hair off his shoulder (It was very beautiful in Tsuna's opinion, it suited him, even though it made him look frail in way.) - as he pulled out a permission form for Tsuna to stay out of classes.

Hesitantly, he managed to utter his name, "Ts..Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The man hummed in response, filling out his form and put it away instead, "I'll give it to your homeroom teacher later, for now.." He suddenly scooted closer to Tsuna, a heartfelt grin on his face.

"I'm Arata Haruki, pleased to meet you Sawada-kun! From now on, I'll be the nurse of this school, and you are to come here on a daily basis whether you are hurt or not. Understood?"

Beautiful.

Tsuna thought, even if the man, Haruki was literally bursting into his personal bubble and was not acting like a proper, mature adult.

Feeling gentle fingers running through his hair when Tsuna nodded in response, he felt his lips quirking up and closed his eyes. The smell of spring..

Haruki... it was fitting for him. "Sun.." he murmured softly as the sandy-brown haired man continued to lay down rules for Tsuna (which was very odd in Tsuna's opinion because all of them consisted of caring for the brunette).

"You listening, Sawada-kun?" Haruki inquired, an amused look on his face as the brunette looked at him with bright eyes, tentatively smiling. (He didn't realise that the warmth he felt did not just emerge from his happiness, he was also finally accepting a sun.)

"I am... Just, I wanted to thank you.."

Haruki's face reddened slightly, as if he wasn't used to gratitude and waved his arms around wildly, spluttering reasons about his job and how he was really genuinely worried.

"- Also I refused to work as doctor because of things like this! I feel like I have to protect students like you y'know!"

The soon-to-be mafia boss wondered just how on earth was it possible to be fond of someone so quickly.

* * *

A/N: And that's it, at first I planned this to be a one -shot, but it got surprisingly some loves in AO3, so I thought why not continue? Wwwww and I might as well give it a try here. Please read and review, and tell me what you think of Haruki, Tsuna and anything that caught your attention! It will be very much appreciated! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warning, Unbeta'ed!**

 **Thanks to the loves that I surprisingly got, I decided to continue the story! I'm glad that Haruki is well liked, I was not actually quite confident. Thank you for the comments and kudos!**

 **As usual, warnings for my poor grammar and perhaps wrong facts! Please correct me if I made some mistakes, it would be very much appreciated.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

'Another stray?'

That was the first thought Tsuna had when he entered the infirmary, bemused as he watched a certain sandy-brown haired man fuss over a student who was seemingly unharmed, but Tsuna knew better than that. When Haruki didn't put up his professional nurse front (he snorted because god knows how immature the older male could be), he would show his usual self in order to get students who were usually victims of bullying to warm up to him.

Only when the 'stray' stepped out of the infirmary (who actually looked at Tsuna with an ashamed look—(in which he simply reacted with an understanding smile because he knew the other never helped him in order to stay out of trouble) –that Haruki noticed him.

"Oh, Sawada-kun! You came to visit me again!" Haruki's delighted voice reached his voice and he turned around only to end up with an "—Oomphh!" as the man pulled him into a tight hug, ruffling his gravity-defying hair. Tsuna let out a light laugh, patting Haruki's back before slipping out of his hold, "..Well, it is one of your rules." Upon seeing his raised eyebrow, he already knew the question directed towards him.

He squeaked, shaking his head wildly and spluttering, "B-but of course I'll still come to visit Arata-sensei even without the rules!" Truthfully, Tsuna was worried about the nurse. He has already seen the disapproving looks the staffs gave to him, but he doesn't even seem to care. He has heard the whispers about him, 'Having a strange interest in the students' 'Students seem to hole up in the infirmary with him for a long time' and 'Targeting young boys..'

Recalling Haruki's words—'I feel like I have to protect students like you y'know!'—made him smile sadly, the teachers would never understand him because they refused to understand his intentions. Perhaps it was due to envy too, not only he was a good looking half-Japanese-French, Haruki also obtained a master in doctoral degree program at a prestigious university in Tokyo but still refused the opportunity and instead became a school nurse. For the others, it was a waste of talent.

For Tsuna, it was a blessing,

"What's on your mind?" Haruki asked, chuckling a little because the brunette had been spacing out while staring at him with a fond smile. "Oh! No, just… Ever since Arata-sensei worked here, the bullies hardly every bother me anymore." Tsuna contemplated on it, noting how Haruki's lips stretched into a grin. Honestly, how could someone so beautiful be so mischievous? Albeit, it was for a good purpose but still…

Well, as long as Haruki didn't throw the bullies to yakuza or something like that he wouldn't question him. Why did he feel uneasy though…?

He glanced at the nurse, only to sweat profusely because his grin was getting impossibly wider.

The school nurse wasn't a sadist right? Right? They've already had one sadist here, they didn't need another one.

"Nee, Sawada-kun, have you had your lunch yet?"

"No, urgh… I forgot to bring my lunch…" Tsuna grimaced, it seemed that he was going to starve for the day-, or so he thought. "Let's go to the canteen together!"

Tsuna paled, "EEEEHHHH!?" But he had bad experiences with canteen-

Haruki smiled, once again having that understanding look in his eyes as he reached out to hold his shoulder. "You can't keep avoiding that place, or any frightening places for you forever, you're aware of that right"? He continued, "While I'm still here, I'll help you! And this is just the beginning~"

-cinnamon roll-

That. Was. A. Bad. Idea.

Tsuna wheezed while handing their food to the cackling sandy-brown haired man, unable to hold in his laughter because—

His laugh intensified further as an image of Tsuna crawling between the crowd's legs to buy food from the packed canteen came up in his mind. It was too hilarious, but he felt fondness as he looked at the pouting teen. Honestly, he thought as he apologized, (of course while laughing still) that these people are missing out on a gem.

Tsuna's caring and understanding personalities, the length he would go for someone he cared for were amazing, pure, beautiful, Haruki could list so many words for the brunette's traits. Someday… he hoped that he wouldn't be the only one by Tsuna's side. He deserved much more.

For now, I'll protect you.

-cheesiness intensifies-

Sometimes, Tsuna thought, people could be such an asshole.

He and Haruki have just finished their lunch and were going to return to the safety of the infirmary, but Nezu, the menace decided to show up while holding a stack of paper.

Tsuna knew that from the moment his intuition acted up, that this meeting was not going to end up well.

"Ah, here you are Sawada-kun, and-" Tsuna clenched his fist when Nezu curled his lips in distaste upon seeing the young nurse beside Tsuna, who had an easygoing smile, though the look in his eyes was a total different matter. Ah, he realized belatedly.

'Arata-sensei looks as if he's ready for a war.'

Trying to ignore Haruki's presence, Nezu proceeded, "I was looking for you to give you your marked homework." Huh, since when has he even bothered? Tsuna blinked, why go out to such lengths…? For what?

Humiliation. Something whispered in his mind and he tensed, preparing himself for whatever that Nezu was going to throw to him.

The 'teacher' waved his paper around, a huge '7' written in red ink on his paper, "Honestly I was tempted to give you a zero, because according to my standards you're not even qualified to be here." The man started, scoffing as he held the paper out for Tsuna to take. Once Tsuna almost had it in his hand, a wicked smirk tugged on his lips and he 'accidentally' dropped the paper.

Tsuna swallowed, trying his best to ignore the eyes on them, the poorly hidden laughters and pointing fingers on him as he froze in his place. This was why he didn't want to show himself up during lunch, he knew they would be this despicable-

"Sawada-kun."

It was the same name as what Nezu has uttered, but why did it sound comforting when Haruki said it instead? He could easily understand what Haruki was trying to say. That he was not alone.

Pale hand reached out and took the paper on the floor, the corridor was hushed and the people looked in fascination. It was not every day that you would be able to see the school nurse openly confronting a teacher.

"Nee, Nezu-san, do you know why I decided to be a 'measly school nurse' as you have kindly called it as?" Haruki started, raising an eyebrow when the older man tensed in surprise. Which was pretty dumb in Haruki's opinion, it was pretty hard to miss that when he insulted and talked about Haruki on a daily basis in the staffroom.

The young nurse put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, reminding him of his presence that he was here to help Tsuna. "My purpose was to protect students against people like you." Nezu scoffed, hackles obviously rising, "Are you trying to—"

"A teacher, you are?" Haruki tilted his head, assessing the older man with cold eyes. "All I see is a bully." Despite of his soft voice, he managed to sound strong and catching the attention of the students around them. "All I see is a bad, grown up man, who thought that he is good enough to look down and bully the students who are powerless to fight back." He narrowed his eyes, stepping forward to stand in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna would never forget how small Haruki's build was despite of his tall height, and he looked more frail when compared to Nezu.

But he was still stronger than anyone at that moment.

"Because of people like you, your victims believed that they are useless. Weak, unable to do anything, that's how you made them feel. And when they reach their bad ends, you refuse to acknowledge that you were a part of the causes. You turn a blind eye on it." His voice trembled, anger and sadness seeping into his voice as he remembered a distant memory.

"You're just a pathetic person who picks on others to make you feel strong."

Haruki hoped that his words were actually delivered to the people around them properly too.

He didn't realize that he was trembling in his place until a smaller hand slipped into his, pulling him away from the crowd and he found himself looking at a small back, leading him.

"…Hehe, acting like my hero now?"

He didn't receive a reply instantly, but Tsuna turned to look over his shoulder with a thankful smile.

"You already saved me once. I also want to save you from whatever you're going through now."

Even if Haruki's true enemy was in the form of a mere memory. They both would save each other.

Sigh. Haruki felt like a proud father… "Hieeee! You better don't start feeling like a parent or something!"

"How did you know!?"

* * *

A/N: Fuh, this chapter took me a half an hour to finish wwwww its almost 12 am here I need to sleep for college but inspiration striked i couldnt leave it be.

Reborn and co will appear don't worry! I'm sure you guys miss them already.

I hope this chapter is entertaining and shows more about Haruki's traits and hints about his past! Updates will be irregular due to hectic schedule. Hopefully college won't make me drown myself..


	3. Chapter 3

The First Sun Ch.3

A/N: Finally got the chance to write! It has been a busy week for me lol, how did I even survive. Anyway, see the update of my summary? Yes! I paired Haruki with someone, but this story has a slow pace so he still got a long way to go – but who knows heh.

To the reviewers and followers, thank you very much for your love! I'm glad that my work has been actually been noticed. If there is any fear about Haruki being fired, do not fret! I have plans about it already ;) Now we shall proceed.

Oops uhh disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, only Haruki is my creation.

* * *

The kitchen of the Sawada household was filled with chattering; Nana was visibly brighter than usual as she turned to her companion who were aiding her in cooking. "My, you're so good at this!"

Amethyst eyes glittered in amusement as they turned to look at the female Sawada, once again stunned by the uncanny resemblance between Tsuna and her, they could've passed off as twins if not for Tsuna's gravity-defying hair. "Ie, it's only natural for me to be able to cook since I live alone." Their conversation flowed smoothly as if they have been friends for a long time, while Tsuna stared in disbelief at the two figures from behind.

Well, he invited Haruki only because his mother begged him to, but they were getting along so well that he couldn't help but wonder if they have met before this. Part of him wondered if it was alright for the school nurse to even be here, they were getting too close than how a staff and a student should be. Then again... he thought back on how he stumbled upon Kusakabe-senpai and Haruki together, discussing something seriously before the older man smiled brightly and thanked Kusakabe. He swore that he saw him mouth 'Hibari' and Kusakabe only shook his head, chuckling but stopped once he saw the brunette staring at them with wide eyes.

From that, Tsuna could only conclude that Haruki had a connection with the Disciplinary Committee (who governed the school—he thought) and that was what made Haruki fearless, maybe they had something like… protecting the peace of Namimori together. He shivered.

"Sawada-kuuuun, come help us!"

Look at him, he's already became a part of the household. Tsuna sighed in exasperation, but moved to help the two nonetheless.

The home finally felt alive.

* * *

"A tutor?" "Tutor?!"

Both Tsuna and Haruki said at the same time, though the latter nodded in approval while Tsuna looked despaired. Nana hummed, placing her chopsticks down, "I've been looking for a suitable one for Tsu-kun, not only someone to teach him but also motivate him somehow…" She sighed, she knew she was asking for too much but she understood her son very well, he needed someone to give him the right push. She has never confided about it with someone or talk about it with Tsuna.

Haruki just inspired her somewhat…and maybe she felt jealous because of Tsuna's improvements, he was more approachable to her and he returned with less injuries, sometimes none. She is glad! She just felt like she should've contributed more. Looking up at the younger man, she felt her cheeks warming as Haruki simply smiled teasingly, what a cheeky young man.

The teasing smile softened, "You're a good mother, Sawada-san." He said truthfully from his heart, it must have been difficult for her to raise Tsuna all alone, he didn't know where her husband was but he chose not to say anything. Despite of being bullied, Tsuna still had a good heart. It must've been ingrained into him since he was a child, and he could only thank the person who raised him.

"Wait, a tutor!? But I already have Arata-sensei!"

Said person choked on the water he drank, hitting his chest repeatedly before he turned to look at Tsuna incredulously. "Pardon me?"

Tsuna pouted, resolutely looking down, not wanting to look at Nana or Haruki. Granted, he still performed badly in tests, but at least his mental and physical states were improving and he could start getting better on his own for his studies from there…Plus, Arata-sensei will help right?

"Now now, Sawada-kun." He felt slim fingers running through his hair, ruffling it comfortingly, "I can't do that, I'm merely a school nurse." He winked as Tsuna threw a weak glare at him, "Besides, staffs are not allowed to tutor the students~" He continued, snickering when Tsuna looked at him with 'since when do you follow the rules' written all over his face.

The sandy-brown haired man laughed, "I can't be that biased! And you can't only depend on me, soon in the future you'll have to stand on your own two feet." He saw Nana nodding in agreement, "That's right Tsu-kun, you have to think about him too, he won't be there for you forever." She sighed, "I wish he would though…"

That night, Tsuna was hit by the fact that Haruki wouldn't be able to be there for him at all times.

It didn't surprise him that his heart actually felt pain at that thought.

* * *

The word 'tutor' seemed to plague him even on the next day.

"Tsu-kun! Earlier ago I found a flyer about a tutoring service, apparently we don't have to pay but we only have to provide them a place to stay at~" Nana said in a sing-a-song voice, proceeding to read out the words on the flyer as she skipped happily towards him when the brunette had only gone downstairs in his school uniform, jaw slack out of shock.

'Tutor your child into a capable boss!'

"Wha—Kaa-san it sounds like a scam!" "I already contacted them though~"

His jaw fell slack for the second time that day, an unmanly shriek escaping his lips—what if it was really a scam!? Just how careless was his mom? Not to mention, the thought of having a tutor being with him every day at home definitely did not appeal to him.

Glancing at the clock, he decided to leave the matter for now because he was going to be late! "Hiee! Hibari-senpai will bite me to death!" He sneakily slipped out of the conversation about tutor and opened the front door, only to stop because there was a baby in a black suit standing in front of it.

He paused.

He closed his eyes, and opened them again. Was he seeing things…?

Tsuna crouched, his adam apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously (because his intuition was ringing—that his life wouldn't be the same anymore), he eyed the infant closely before smiling nervously. "A…are you lost?"

A smirk and a kick to his head were the replies that he received.

* * *

Unlike Tsuna, Haruki's day began rather peacefully.

He woke up before his alarm even could rang and stretched on the single bed, silk top falling off his shoulder as he yawned while his long hair hung freely. (Silk—because he was actually a rather fancy person, and he inherited such taste from his French mother) He was the epitome of beauty at the moment. (which he believed so)

It didn't take long for him to get off the bed and made it without any struggle, he was by nature a morning person. At the age of 22, he was thankfully independent and was able to live alone in a cozy apartment. He went through his daily routine quickly, passing by a blink of the eye. It was rather dull, which was to be expected since he was alone.

He tugged on the fabric of the turtleneck around his neck, making himself comfortable as he picked up the white coat that hung by the wall. "Maybe I should buy some breads at the bakery today…" He murmured to himself, humming as he slid on the coat and turned to look into the tall mirror that showed his whole self. He grinned by himself, straightening the white layer—he looked just like a doctor.

A doctor, huh?

His smile fell, and his eyes softened. It had been his goal to be a doctor, but that incident… he couldn't let history to be repeated again. "Hajime-san…" He whispered, arms falling limply by his sides, "I'm…doing the right thing right?" He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as he was momentarily attacked by snippets of scenes from the past.

He was on the rooftop of the school, staring a small back from behind.

A pale looking girl staring at him helplessly, a wry smile and—

" _You're too late."_

" _No, please, don't jump-!"_

Haruki shook his head wildly, his braided hair waving around and he patted his cheeks, "Get yourself together Haruki-sensei!" He scolded himself and maneuvered out of his room, retrieving his apartment and infirmary keys on the way of going outside.

"Aaah~ As expected, Namimori is the best~" The man breathed in the fresh air deeply once he stepped outside, it was different from the place where he grew up, which was Tokyo. The contrast between Tokyo and this place was stark, and he very much liked it here. He had a slight skip in his steps as he walked, heading towards a bakery that was just near to his apartment. He also didn't need to drive to school as it was just within a walking distance, all the more reason why he loved this place.

He greeted a teen with cropped grey hair whom was jogging near the area, laughing once he heard his reply as they passed by each other— "Extremely good morning!"

When he went in the bakery to buy his favorite croissants, he saw one of the female students of Nami-chuu, who twirled her wavy black hair nervously before waving at him. He smiled in delight, waving with enthusiasm much to the student's chagrin— "See you at school!"

Lastly, after he exited, he was greeted with the view of a—sushi restaurant, ah Takesushi, across the bakery. He hasn't tried that place yet… He blinked once a man opened the door of the restaurant, presumably the owner who caught Haruki staring at him. Haruki fumbled for a bit with the brown package in his arms and putting it behind him as if he did something wrong for buying food from the bakery.

The man responded with a bright laugh, shaking his head and giving a thumbs up in response. He wasn't going to open the restaurant this early anyway. A much younger but similar looking male emerged from behind the man, curious as to why his old man was laughing in amusement and instantly locked on the sight of a flustered Haruki, a blush spreading to his ears.

Oh, the new school nurse?

The teen joined his dad's laughter but moved his two arms up to wave at the older male, Haruki was surprisingly endearing even when they were at such a distance apart. "Sensei~ Let's go to school together~"

The teen, Yamamoto Takeshi blinked at his own declaration, well that was not what he wanted to say… but, seeing the sandy-brown haired man brightening up and eagerly making his way towards them, he thought that he made the right choice then.

Standing beside Haruki surprised Yamamoto, he looked so small from afar but he was as tall as Yamamoto. Due to this startling revelation, the younger male couldn't help but stare at Haruki whose lips twitched in amusement, "What now? Stunned by my looks at this early morning?"

Yamamoto chortled at the surprisingly narcissistic words but replied with, "I thought you would have been smaller than me. Sensei is surprisingly tall!" Being his oblivious self, he didn't notice Haruki's offended look, he was not small! He was a proper man, even with his… several odd tendencies, thank you very much.

Despite of them hardly interacting at school, with the two males' easygoing attitude, they were getting along fairly well and their walk felt short as it was filled with talks and such. Without the two noticing, they were already standing outside of Nami-chuu's gate, Yamamoto and Haruki only realized this once they saw the infamous Mochida Kensuke and the school's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko walking together.

"Ahh, I didn't realize that we're here already! The walk felt so short…" Haruki muttered, eye-ing Mochida carefully, don't blame him but Mochida was not exactly in his good book. He was about to bid farewell to Yamamoto when a figure ran towards him at a shockingly fast speed, clad in only a pair of plain boxers and the person was none other than—

"ARATA-SENSEI! I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I THANK YOU VERY MUCH—" _Sawada-kun...?_ "—AND THAT I WISH THAT YOU WOULD BE LESS NARCISSISTIC!"

"…S..Sawada-kun…?" Haruki stuttered, torn between being embarrassed for Tsuna and himself, or being offended at the jab about his narcissm.

Tsuna blinked, finally registering his current state and was that Yamamoto?! Mochida-senpai? _'Kyoko-chan is here too! Noooooo! T..this is all that baby's fault!'_

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried out in panic, looking around and hiee'd nervously as he tried to cover himself—He looked at Haruki with a slight guilty look as the older man actually took off his coat to cover Tsuna with it, he would still try to protect him even when Tsuna embarrassed him…?

He barely registered Mochida's enraged cries as Haruki looked down at him with a confused smile, apologizing to Yamamoto then murmuring a 'let's go' and tugging Tsuna along, one arm wrapped closely around the brunette.

From afar, a figure tugged on his fedora hat. He tilted his head curiously as he eyed the school nurse. He was not included in Tsuna's profile.

 _Interesting._

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand we're done! Apologies if you were expecting more from Tsuna's side. I felt as if that readers already know a lot about his side, so I thought to focus on Haruki's perspective for once. I hope you liked the small interactions with the characters which I hope that you did recognize! Because all those are the KHR characters lol.

If there are some mistakes, including grammar and spellings or facts, please do alert me! Reviews are also very much appreciated; they are what keeps me going after all. Without further ado, this is the end of my note. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The First Sun Ch. 4

A/N: Long time no see dear readers, been busy with all of the work piled up on me, plus procrastination! There is always that problem lol. Hope you didn't mind waiting for the update. I've been thinking deep and long about how should I continue, so I hope it wouldn't be so bad…

Warning: Unbeta'ed

Disclaimer: Only Haruki belongs to me.

* * *

Pearly laughter emerged from the infirmary, surprising the people who passed by it. Of course it came from none other than our favorite nurse, Haruki. He felt bad at first after seeing Tsuna in nothing but a boxer, Tsuna seemed confused by his own actions as well.

However… He glanced down at Tsuna's boxer again, full with designs of tuna before it was quickly covered by Tsuna's hands. Said teen threw him an exasperated look when Haruki broke into laughter, covering his mouth with both of his hands and shoulders trembling uncontrollably. Oh, don't blame him! The design was just…

He soon shook his head, regaining his composure although some snickers still managed to escape his lips as he coaxed the brunette to sit on the infirmary bed, still covered with Haruki's white coat. "Honestly though, what on earth happened?" The sandy-brown haired man finally asked properly as he retrieved a spare school uniform from the cabinet (Tsuna noted the cabinet had uniforms of both genders and categorized in various sizes, Haruki is always prepared huh.) and handed it over to Tsuna to change into.

He waited patiently as Tsuna slid on the uniform, whose eyebrows were furrowed again while he hesitated, should he tell the truth…? "Well… There was this odd baby in a suit… He approached me and told me some nonsense stuff." He huffed, buttoning up the shirt, "It was unbelievable, well, that's what you would expect from a kid."

"Um…"

"Hai?" The teen looked up only to find Haruki looking at his left shoulder in surprise and was that fascination? Just what… Feeling a cold metallic sensation against the side of his head, Tsuna paled and slowly turned—as he expected, there was the baby clad in a suit, a smile on his face as he casually pointed a gun against Tsuna's head. "Nonsense, huh?"

"HIIIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked, holding him away as far as possible from himself, not to mention his intuition was blaring at him to stay away because he has angered Reborn somehow.

Slender hands plucked said baby out of Tsuna's hands, bringing him into an embrace instead. Tsuna was just breathing a sigh of relief when he realized- "Ah-ah~ That's not how you hold a baby~" The school nurse chided, holding Reborn protectively and giving Tsuna a disapproving look, whose jaw dropped because another one fell for Reborn's appearance again! He is a little monster!

Reborn merely raised an eyebrow at the man, usually he would've disliked being manhandled by a man but… While Haruki seemed as if he was scolding Tsuna, he was actually tense as he held the arcobaleno in his arms. As if knowing that he was dangerous… Reborn smirked, so he was trying to protect Tsuna from someone he deemed as suspicious. A guardian material…

Heh, why not?

As if sensing that very thought, Tsuna's hand clenched into a fist as he looked at his 'tutor' intensely. While he didn't believe any of the words Reborn spouted about him being a mafia boss, he knew that his reliable intuition did not agree with him. That every single words from the baby were true.

He tensed further as he watched Reborn slipping out of Haruki's hold, settling himself on the man's desk instead. "I'm Reborn, Dame-Tsuna's tutor." The nickname drew a flinch from the nurse, he never liked that nickname, no one deserved to be called a No-Good. "Reborn-kun, it is rude to call someone older— eh?" He stopped, registering the words once again. "T…Tutor? Huh?" What on earth…?

Successfully earning his attention, Reborn continued, "I'm training Tsuna to be a better man that would be fit to lead Vongola Family in the future as the tenth leader."

"Vongola Family?"

Reborn smirked, "It is the most powerful— "

"Don't."

Haruki startled, realizing that Tsuna had been so quiet, and now he looked deathly serious and was even glaring at Reborn as if daring him to continue any further. If the whole thing was really true, then Haruki was the only person he truly wished not to drag into. He should be protecting the older male. Even if the man will be upset at him for keeping him in the dark, Tsuna would still keep it from him. That was how intent he was on 'protecting' his savior.

The arcobaleno hummed at this development, he wasn't that bothered really. He was interested instead, just what was so special about the school nurse that even the cowardly Tsuna would change like this only because he wanted to tell the truth?

Haruki moved closer to Tsuna, leaning down to get a better look of Tsuna's face, lips pursed in worry. "Sawada-kun…" He murmured, reaching out and tentatively tugged on the pinky finger of one of Tsuna's hands, causing said male to look at him in surprise, lips breaking into a lopsided smile. Even without him saying it, Haruki was pretty sure that Tsuna thought that he was being ridiculous. "Don't laugh at me." "I'm not!" "But you totally thought that I was being silly!" Haruki whined, mental age regressing as usual as they bantered.

Hmmm… Well, definitely not lovers. While they may seem close, Reborn noted the plain adoration Tsuna's eyes held as he looked up to the older male, as if Haruki was someone he held in a high pedestal… yes, that sounded right. Though, the protectiveness was another matter entirely… he might has unconsciously taken Haruki under his wing. How amusing.

Reborn tugged on his fedora, silently slipping out of the infirmary through one of the secret passages. Not that he was going to give up on recruiting Haruki, but for now he will respect Tsuna's wish. He hummed as Leon turned back to his original form, after all, that was the first time he has seen Tsuna truly speaking like a leader.

Though… he didn't like being ordered around. He will have to plan some punishments for later…

"Oh, he left."

Haruki finally noticed, breaking out of their banter and snickered as he heard Tsuna sighing in relief. He was that wary of the baby huh. But… "You… really won't tell me?" He whispered sadly, attempting to guilt trip Tsuna. When the teen attempted to look away, he shook his head, "No, look at me."

Tsuna grimaced but did so anyway, concern was obvious in those amethyst eyes and it pained the soon to be Decimo, Haruki had a way of persuading, really. Luckily, Tsuna could be stubborn when he wanted to. He kept his lips shut, but flinched as disappointment flashed through Haruki's eyes but it completely disappeared within a second.

But it was there.

Haruki attempted to smile, though it was visibly weak. He didn't know why he was so worried either, but he was sure that whatever that Reborn was going to tell him was not all rainbows and sunshine. He limply rested his forehead against Tsuna's lean shoulder, breathing out slowly. "Whatever situation you're in right now… Just take care of yourself, okay?" He'll wait until Tsuna tells him the truth…

The two abruptly broke apart when the door was slid open, revealing a random student who gave them a weird look, but decided to continue to whatever he was supposed to do, "Dame-Tsuna! Mochida-senpai told me to tell you that he's challenging you to a kendo match this afternoon! Apparently because… you tainted Sasagawa's purity with your 'perverted hobby' this morning." The student shrugged, "Good luck dame-Tsuna~ You'll need it." He snickered, leaving a pale Tsuna and a torn Haruki.

…He wanted to laugh but he'd feel guilty towards Tsuna.

"He's like a leech. I swear."

Tsuna's words eventually brought Haruki into another series of laughter.

* * *

Despite of being amused at Tsuna's misfortune, Haruki was actually worried.

He found himself glancing at the clock several times, there were only several hours before the afternoon lunch. Should he come to watch the fight? But… he sighed, staring at the stacks of paper at his desk. Well… he took out a familiar looking red cloth from the drawer, 'Disciplinary Committee' in black branded on it.

Honestly, the only reason that he was so daring at this place was because he was a part of the committee that practically governed the town as their secretary. In return for being their secretary, he gained more freedom and was able to ask for more advanced medical supplies (He is a doctor too after all). Though, one of the disadvantage is that he occasionally got too much paperwork, courtesy of Hibari's lack of restraint… and today was one of his unlucky days. He also has to finish it on time…

He groaned, tilting his chair back and looking up at the ceiling—then screamed bloody murder once he saw Reborn hanging from the it with a strand of silver metal.

"What the- Oh my god! Get down here!"

Reborn snorted in amusement, swiftly jumping off to the infirmary bed. A mother-hen type of person huh. Not necessarily feminine but still… Hmp, he has researched on Arata Haruki after their brief meeting, but there was nothing particularly interesting.

Born from a French mother and a Japanese father, Haruki has gained attention during his teen years due to his 'beautiful' looks even for both men and women. Haruki also seemed to has an average lifestyle compared to his parents', who tend to travel overseas. He was an excellent student, though he barely participated in activities that does not relate to his focus, medical course.

Through that, he found out that Haruki's dream was to be a doctor. Nothing out of the norm. The only notable thing was the suicide case during his last year in high school. It was said that a victim of bully was driven into the corner until it caused her to commit suicide, and it happened right before Haruki's eyes, who attempted to save her.

Driving him into a trauma and caused him to change his goal, from becoming a doctor to a school nurse. It was all to prevent history from repeating itself.

Reborn smirked, so naïve… but his intention is precious.

"Nee, Reborn-kun." He perked up, raising an eyebrow. Haruki was looking down at his lap, a mug of tea in his hands, touching the rim of it as he became lost in thoughts. Reborn mentally noted how that action reminded him of a certain storm arcobaleno. They'd get along well since Haruki is fond of teas. Heck, he even reeked of tea, which smelt sweet nonetheless.

The nurse sipped on his drink, then breathed in softly. "You're not a normal baby right?" He smiled softly, and Reborn simply waited for him to continue. There was nothing wrong in him noticing anyway, Reborn never tried to hide the fact that he was not a normal baby.

"Whatever that child is going through…" Tsuna huh? "Please take care of him…" Haruki seemed to curl into the chair, holding the mug tighter. "Sawada-kun was bullied badly, he has… old bruises from it, physically and mentally. I'm sure he never told you that." He said, confirming it upon noticing Reborn's alarmed look. "Nobody bothered to save him, and the other students were too scared to help, because they might end up being bullied too." Whether it was luck or not, Haruki was glad that he has arrived on time to help Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes used to be empty, accepting whatever that was thrown into his way. He suspected the only reason he was still hanging in there back then was because of his mother. "So… if he's involved in anything dangerous, please protect him." He closed his eyes, head bowed. "I'm begging you…"

Reborn's lips were set in a grim line, 'badly bullied' and even bruises huh… That was never written in the report. Damn that Iemitsu, so unreliable… his eyes darkened, how irresponsible. He might be a hitman, however, a family is a family. "Hm." He tilted his head forward, "I will. I'm the best hit— home tutor after all."

* * *

Omake

"What."

Haruki deadpanned from his seat as a certain Mochida Kensuke was thrown into the infirmary by Kusakabe, who saluted with a cheeky smirk and shut the door before the nurse could even say anything.

Why. He mentally cried, eye-ing the ragged student. Whoa…

"…what happened to your hair?" He asked in a trembling voice, a few chuckles escaping from himself despite of trying to look stern in front of the bully. Said student gave him a dry look, hmm… So Sawada-kun won huh. Hmph, totally deserved that.

"Sit down on the bed. I'll patch you up. Though I can't save your hair…" He shrugged, he didn't like Mochida at all but that did not mean that he will disregard an injured student. He was a school nurse after all.

As Mochida was being treated, the student wondered if Haruki was really as bad as everyone had portrayed him as.

I mean… He tried hard to keep the blood from his face as the dirt on his face was tenderly brushed off by the older male's thumb, face close as his other hand held the side of Mochida's neck while he inspected for more injuries. "Mm, luckily you're not that hurt. You're a tough man."

Aw shit… he smells good. Keep a straight face, don't meet his eyes. Mochida mentally chanted to himself as Haruki put small bandages here and there, though he startled when he ran slender fingers through his…uneven hair. His cheeks reddened in shame at the reminder, how was he supposed to go to school now? He couldn't even look good without proper hair…

"Wait. I think I have it here…" He watched as the sandy-brown haired man rummaged through his drawer, then finally pulling out a beanie in black colour. Mochida blinked in confusion when it was held out for him, his mind not working as he pointed to himself like an idiot.

Haruki sighed in exasperation and moved closer once again, but this time to slip on the beanie on Mochida. He drew a shiver as his fingers brushed against his ears, earning a light smile from Haruki. Mochida awkwardly met his eyes before standing up, noticing that compared to him, Haruki was leaner and a bit short. Heh.

"Well… I hope you've learnt your lesson." Haruki finally said, one hand in the pocket of his coat, an amused smile gracing his soft lips. Oh my god, why was he noticing that small detail? "I wouldn't be so kind next time if you bully other kids again!" He scolded, eyebrows furrowed.

He would be damned if he was going to miss another gentle treatment from the pretty nurse. There, he said it, Haruki is pretty to him. Mochida glanced to the side, scratching at his cheek lightly and murmuring a 'thank you.'

"Hmm~ What was that?"

"T…thank you…"

"I can't hear it!" Haruki grinned.

God. Damn. It. All. The man gasped as his shoulders were grasped by calloused hands, looking up at the flustered male, "T-THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I…I'll try my best to be a better man, so until then!" He continued, not even noticing the blank look on Haruki's face.

"Please wait for me until you can accept me!"

Then he turned his tail, escaping out of the infirmary like a girl who have just finished confessing to her…crush…

Haruki paled.

What the fuck.

"OH MY GOD. DID THE LEECH JUST? OH MY GOD! SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI I'M BLAMING YOUUUU!"

Meanwhile at the Sawada residence, Tsuna sneezed and continued working on his homework. Meanwhile also, Reborn smirked as he watched through one of his surveillance cameras.

Mafia seduction… There's that option too.

* * *

A/N: My god, that was the longest one I've ever written. I was so tempted to actually stop and continue in another chapter but I was afraid that I might procrastinate instead lolol. Hope that you liked the omake too! Don't worry, it wouldn't turn into a pairing or something, it was only for humor purposes lol. But if you guys really liked the idea I'll keep inserting omakes just for fan services lolol we all need a good!Mochida okay.

That's all I have to say! Please review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter and I can improve, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Au revoir!


	5. Chapter 5

The First Sun Ch. 5

A/N: Woops….uh…(hides) I sincerely am sorry to the readers, things have been tough for me irl, couple that with laziness and the result is no updates. I have no plans of discontinuing the fic though, that would be a sure thing. Only problem is that my updates are very irregular sooo patience please! I'll try my best~

As an apology, I drew Haruki, although I'm not very skilled I just thought you'd want a solid appearance of Haruki, I have somewhat uploaded the image in my profile? I hope it worked..

art/Arata-Haruki-699910586?ga_submit_new=10%3A1503242679

Warnings: OOC alert! Also no ships here, just harmless fanservices- xp

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, only Haruki is my creation.

* * *

Today, Haruki got a new neighbor.

It was a teenager with silver hair (—he bit his lip softly, if the boy took care of that hair properly they'd be so gorgeous…) and expressive emerald eyes. Haruki smiled as the boy grunted, taking his things, which were stuffed into several boxes into the room next to Haruki's. That seems to be a lot of things for a kid… He mused, then decided to approach him after standing outside of his door for a while.

"Need a hand?" Haruki questioned softly, trying not to alarm the teen because he seemed to be the type who is easily irritated. He was met with an amused look instead, and the boy looked away, "These are too heavy for a woman… I'm fine by myself."

When did I suddenly turn into a woman…? Haruki thought, exasperated as his mouth fell open in surprise.

Of course, he forgot that his long hair was untied and the baggy white sweater he was wearing gave him and androgynous appearance. Therefore, he got annoyed, he has pride as a man after all! "So rude, I'm a man! Can't you hear my manly voice?" He raised his voice slightly as the teen disinterestedly brought another box into his apartment, leaving Haruki to wait awkwardly at the door.

The boy unexpectedly had a smile on his face as he walked out, stopping right in front of Haruki who was slightly taller than him, (—no matter, he can easily catch up to the nosy woman's height) and reached his arm out behind Haruki. The older male blinked, caught off guard…is he, flirting…? His face unexpectedly colored and he was about to scold the teen when said teen pulled a luggage from behind him. The teen cheekily raised an eyebrow.

"Your voice? It's pleasant to the ears."

* * *

"C-can you believe it Yamamoto-kun!? A kid flirted to me and, and most of all he thought I was a woman!"

The next day, on his way to the school, Haruki ranted to Yamamoto who simply laughed loudly in response. He couldn't blame Haruki's neighbor, most of the students are used to his slightly feminine-like appearance but to a newcomer, it was harder to identify. But still…seeing the school nurse this infuriated was really hilarious, his cheeks were flushed every time he remembered 'the insult' in anger. Of course, the so-called flirting didn't affect him in any ways but he was angrier about the mistake with his gender…it was getting old.

"That boy… I bet he is going to attend Namimori middle school…" "Yeap!" At Yamamoto's cheerful reply, Haruki felt more tired and then he shook his head, "Ah well, I'm sure he wouldn't end up at the infirmary on his first day!" "…...Are you sure?"

Oh, how very wrong he was.

* * *

Haruki had a blank look on his face as he stared at the people who entered the infirmary. He blinked several times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things…

He was used to Tsuna being his usual visitor but he had many injuries than usual today…and also, the boy from yesterday… Said teen looked at him, Haruki expected him to be shocked because he was toying with one of the school staffs the day before but instead— "Oi, woman, treat Juudaime."

The nurse comically fell down his chair, face reddening in irritation and more so when Reborn decided to hop on his desk, giving him an amused smirk that says 'I know what happened and I liked it.'

"Gokudera-kun! Don't be rude to him!"

"But Juudaime! Your injuries need to be treated before they get worse!"

"They're not that bad… (so fussy)"

What is this… Haruki sighed as he stood up, walking over to the two and easily forced them to sit on one of the beds. "So, you'd admonish him for being rude but not for mistaking my gender?" He said, directing a look towards Tsuna who gave him a sheepish smile in response. "…I won't ask why you're injured, as long as you're safe." He proceeded to treat Tsuna expertly, whilst Gokudera Hayato silently observed them with careful eyes. It seems that the school nurse is trusted by the Tenth as Reborn has told him, though he couldn't understand why she kept getting angry at being called a woman…

After all, Reborn did say Haruki was a woman… There was no way that the best hitman who had countless experiences with women (maybe men too) would mistake a person's gender.

Besides, she was so gentle, he thought as Haruki familiarly held Tsuna's cheeks as they chuckled softly, the woman was squeezing Tsuna's cheeks and pinching them-

"Oi! What do you think are you doing to Juudaime!"

"Oh, I forgot about you."

"—Don't be so familiar- Eh?"

He spluttered as Haruki casually dragged the stool before him and sat, taking his arm then treating the cuts and bruises. Why…why is she being so rough, "Tsk! Slow down, woman!" Haruki frowned, "How many times must I tell you, I'm a man!"

"Hah?! Don't joke around with me, Reborn-san said you were a woman and the proof is right in front of me!"

Damn that little incarnation of cute Satan— He glared at the amused Tsuna and Reborn before deciding to end this pointless misunderstanding, and so, he took both of Gokudera's hands and abruptly pressed them against his very flat chest. This should be enough…

Gokudera's eyes flashed with understanding and he leant close, lips close to the older male's ears. "…You're flat, so what? Still a woman, to me."

Of course, at this point Gokudera finally knew his gender. However…he sighed deep inside, and raising a brow outside as Haruki trembled in irritation before continuing to treating him angrily.

(—Bullying him is so fun…)

* * *

Omake

"Gokudera-kun is amazing… I've never seen Haruki-sensei that furious…" Tsuna watched them intently, with Reborn sitting on his shoulder. For once, the two had similar thoughts.

"Oh? He just let Gokudera touch his chest. He's desperate."

"It is your fault after all for tricking Gokudera-kun." Tsuna sighed in exasperation, then groaned silently, "Do we really had to see them flirt…So disturbing."

Meanwhile…

A certain male student with a beanie on his head pressed his face against the see-through part of the door to infirmary room, a furious and jealous look on his face.

"Damn you Gokudera Hayato… I won't forgive you for touching him…Grrrrr…."

* * *

A/N: And so comes a slightly different entrance of our favorite tako-head bomber! I just thought maybe I could male Gokudera less angry… then it turned out to be like this. I hope the readers won't mind the POV turning more into Haruki's, I wanted to avoid repetitive writing so I avoided Tsuna's POV. But of course there are no set POVs here, they're pretty much fluid so I hope you won't get confused.

Apologies for any spelling mistakes and grammar errors!

Reviews are very much appreciated! They'd motivate me a lot! Thank you for reading 😊


End file.
